Beautiful Assassins
by Hime Jigoku
Summary: Assassins have been hired to take out Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Will they be able to or will their emotions get the better of them? What will happen if they fail? Rated M for safety and yes I stink at summaries. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. BUT SOMEDAY I WILL! (I know. In my dreams, right?) Oh but I do own Tora, Mana, Genji, Leon, and Hoshi in this story!**

**A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic ever and I'm kind of excited about it! I'm sorry a head of time if the characters are a little out of character and a heads up Kagome is not herself in this story. This is Sess/Kag fic with Inu/Kik kind of in the back ground. Might put them in every now and again to show how their relationship is going, but for the most part I'll be focusing on Sess/Kag. **

**Just a heads up too, I don't know how many people actually read the profiles, but I only have internet access on the weekends. So that will be when I do all my updates!**

Beautiful Assassins

By: Hime Jigoku

Chapter One: New Assignment

His ruby red eyes were locked on the file in front of him, reading every bit of information in front of him. His long black wavy hair pulled back into a low, loose pony tail. He wore an expensive suit made especially for him from the best fabric and his shoes were no different.

He finally let out a sigh once he was done and decided to look about his office for anything out of place. His desk sat was in the back of the room facing the door. In front of his desk at each corner sat a couple of comfy looking arm chairs turned at an angle facing the desk. To the left of the desk sat three filing cabinets filled with all the information about each of his employees. The information ranged from the everyday information about their family to their deepest darkest secrets. He made it a point to figure out all he could about the people that worked for him. To the right sat a fire place with a love seat facing it. There was a small fire already started. Behind the man's desk was a wall made of glass looking out over Tokyo.

Turning around in his chair to look out the window he could see the lightly falling snow making its way to earth. The snow on the ground now was at least a few inches thick and covered the buildings making them look like a scene out of a movie. His office sat in the center on Tokyo, on the top floor in the building he owned. He worked hard for hundreds of years to get where he was at, using feign trading goods as a cover. It gave his people the reason they needed to get from one country to the other without drawing suspicion to them. Yes it was the perfect cover for what they actually did, assassinations. If the price was right his company would take care of it.

This recent request had caught his attention and he was half tempted to just do it himself, but who would run his company while he was gone? An evil smile appeared across his face. He might not trust anyone enough to leave his company in their hands, but he knew two people who were perfect for the job. He turned back to his desk and pushed the button on his phone to call his secretary. It was not long before he got an answer.

"Yes Naraku?" said an annoyed female voice from the other end of the speaker.

"Kagura, I want you to send my daughters to my office at once," the evil hanyou (sp?) demanded.

"Very well," was the only reply from the wind demon.

He did not have to wait long before two young female only couple years apart walked through the office door. The oldest had long black hair that went down to her waist and was held back in a low, loose pony tail. She had dark grey eyes and her face held no emotion. Like the man in front of her she wore an expensive looking dark grey female pants suit and a pair of black dress high heels. The youngest girl had black wavy hair that went midway down her back and fell loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes were navy blue and like her sister her face was emotionless. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button up blouse with a pair of black high heels. Both women were very beautiful.

"Take a seat," Naraku demanded not looking up from the file that still lay open on his desk. He waited until they were both seated to close the file and looked at them. "Kikyo, I have the next assignment for you two," the hanyou said as he tosses the folder to her.

Kikyo took it immediately and started going through the information. Inside were two pictures and the information they had on them. The first picture was of a male with long silver white hair and cold golden eyes. He had a maroon crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek. He face was as unfeeling as his eyes. The second picture was of a similar looking male with white silvery hair and golden eyes filled with anger. His face looked like he was ready to take on the world.

"They are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They are the sons and heirs to Inutaisho. We have been given a hefty sum to take them out," Naraku stated.

"When do we start?" Kikyo asked in a cold emotionless voice as she passed the file to the girl sitting in the other chair.

"In one week time both of you will be starting as assistants to the brothers. Most of the time they work out of their home, you will be moving in with them. Their house is very well guarded so there is not much known about the people inside. You two are just going to have to figure things out when you get inside."

"Very well father. Come Kagome, we are leaving," Kikyo said as she got to her feet and headed to the door. Kagome closed the file and slowly stood heading over to the fire place. She threw the file into the burning flame before followed her sister out without saying a word. Naraku watched them as they went a small smirk playing on his face.

They always worked as a team and were unstoppable with their miko powers. After her first job Kikyo learned to turn her emotions off and became the cold person that she now was. Kagome took a little longer to break in. A total of six jobs of her coming home crying before she hardened her heart just as Kikyo had. Now the young woman barley talked at all unless she had to.

They were the best of the best in his company beside him, his pride and joy. He taught them everything they knew from the time they could walk and it all paid off in the end. They were HIS killing machines.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short and kind of slow going. Hopping to have it picking up by the next chapter. R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! (Unless someone maybe wants to buy it for me?) I do own Tora, Mana, Genji, Leon, and Hoshi in this story!**

**A/N: Woohoo second chapter! I was unable to sleep so I stayed up most of the night writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**~*~ means that it is switching to a different scene or fast-forwarding a little bit.**

Beautiful Assassins

By: Hime Jigoku

Chapter Two: New Arrivals

"Must you hover over my shoulder woman?" he spoke letting the annoyance be known in his voice and face. He let his long waist length silver white hair flow down his back and golden eyes locked on the female standing behind him. His pointed youkai (again sp?) ears remained hidden underneath his long hair. He has two maroon stripes on each check and a crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing his normal attire of a red and white kimono, white hakama, yellow obi, and black boots. (If I messed anything up in his outfit, whether called it the wrong thing or wrong color please let me know!) Like he always did, he had tenseiga and tokijin strapped to his side.

The woman behind him stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her left leg bent with the bottom of her foot pressed firmly against the wall. Her waist length pumpkin orange hair was pulled up into a high ponytail revealing her pointed elf like ears. She had three black strips on each check with the biggest one resting right below her eyes. She had yellow cat like eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief and they were locked with his. She looked to be about his age and was quite beautiful. She wore a white tank top with pink and grey camouflage pant and a pair of black combat boots. Strapped to her side was a double-edged katana with a plan black sheath and a hand gun in her leg holster.

"Oh my dearest Sesshomaru, we are no longer in the Feudal Era. I believe that it is time to update your clothes. Plus you know I have to shadow you," the woman spoke sweetly as a grin made its way to her face. The thought crept into his head that it would not be hard to remove the woman's head from her shoulders, but he quickly pushed it out due to not wanting to hear it from his father about having to find a new head of security. Instead he turned from her back to the stacks of papers on his desk.

His study was not very big, but big enough for what he needed. The only chair that was in the room was the one that he was now sitting in. Behind his desk sat a filling cabinet and some paintings of outside scenery on the wall. To the left was a large window and nothing else. The wall in front of his desk sat large book cases filled to the max. The right wall held nothing but the door and a painting of his mother and father. His desk was even bare besides the stacks of papers, a clock, and a laptop.

The papers never seemed to budge no matter how long he worked. They were always coming in. Sometimes he hated being in charge of all the western land while his half-brother got off with only having to run his father's technology company. Yes his father was still alive to run things but most of the time was just too busy with meeting to deal with the paper work part and that was where his sons came in.

"The rest of the guards take the 'shadow' part to heart and stay out of sight," he stated in an unfriendly tone while grabbing the first report on his desk.

"Yeah but what is the fun in that?" her voice seemed to sing.

"Tora, your presence in annoying me." He was now back to sending her ice cold glares.

"Then my job is complete!" She gave a soft chuckle waving her hand dismissively. She knew what to expect from the western land prince and she knew when to draw the line. She was pretty sure he was pretty close to removing her head for her. She had been dealing with him since they had been kids and had to go through the whole ordeal together when their loving fathers though it would be a great idea for them to mate. How an inu and a tiger youkai were supposed to be a good match was beyond her. Luckily for both of them though they never saw each other that way. They saw each other just as friends, but sometimes she had to seriously question even that.

"Where is Jaken?!" Sesshomaru growled.

"On his honeymoon remember and will be for a few months. Yours and your brothers new assistants should be arriving today by two," she just simply stated, not really wanting to lose any of her main organs.

Sesshomaru turned back around to his desk to look at his clock and fought the urge to let out a sigh. It was only ten- thirty and he knew it was going to be a long morning for him. With that he got back to looking over the report in his hand.

* * *

He did not realize that he work straight through lunch or that even Tora had not talked for a while until there was a knock on the door. He looked up from the paper that he was holding and looked at the clock that read two-o-three then turning his head to look at the door.

"Come in," he spoke in his emotionless tone that he almost always used. He was sure that his face was showing no emotion when two beautiful women walked into his study. They looked almost identical except for the eyes and the fact the older looking one was slightly taller. The oldest wore a simple white blouse, a navy blue skirt that when down to her knees, and a pair of black high heels. The youngest had on a light blue button up dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants, and black high heels. The two gave a low bow before standing up straight to address him.

"Good evening, I am Kikyo and this is my sister Kagome," the oldest one state lifting her right hand to shake his.

"What you are is late and I will not tolerate it," he glared at the two women before him. It was not long before the voice of the demon behind him spoke up and moved forward.

"Don't worry about it! It is a pleasure to meet you Kikyo and Kagome. I am known as Tora and this popsicles with silvery hair is Sesshomaru," Tora spoke sweetly. She stuck her hand out and shook both of the girl's hands. Tora's face seemed to darken a little when coming into contact with Kikyo's, but brightened when she shook Kagome's. After the pleasantries were exchanged she made her way back to the area on the wall in which she had previously been occupying. The young women stood up straight and faced back toward Sesshomaru locking dark grew and navy blue with his gold. The only person's face that held any emotion in the room was Tora's which had a small smirk.

"One more late from either of you and I will send both of you packing. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru growled. Neither of the sisters flinched or even seemed to hold at least a small amount of fear. They just gave him a small nod.

"Glad you understand. You are to report to Inuyasha's or my study at eight o'clock sharp and will be working until six. Breakfast will be at seven, lunch is at noon, and dinner is served at six. It will be served up until thirty minutes after the start time. If you miss that time frame you will not be eating. During your working hours you will have two thirty minute breaks to take when you choose," he finished looking back down at the reports.

He was starting to realize that Tora's and his scent was starting to be over powered by the two humans across from him. The young women named Kikyo scent reminded him of a forest covered in snow untouched as the midmorning suns light danced off it. The creature by the name of Kagome reminded him of a field of wild flowers, surrounded by trees with a small waterfall at the edge of the field. Their scents made him think about 'the old days' and his longing to be outside. It was irritating him and he wanted them out of his study now.

Yellow cat eyes locked with navy blue ones from across the room. Tora finally decided to ask the question that was bouncing around in her head. "Do you speak?" Tora address the young human.

"Only when needed," was Kagome's replay, but her voice caught Tora by surprise. Tora thought with the lack of use from using ones vocal cords would have made her voice harsh and hard on the ears, but it was the opposite. Kagome had a lovely gentle voice like a siren calling men to do her bidding. Tora gave her a nod in understanding.

"Very well, we will have to work on that," she stated with a smile. "Now down to business, Kagome you will be working with Sesshomaru. Kikyo you will be with Inuyasha. I will show you where his study is located as well as any other room you will need to know. You each will have your own room but they will be beside one another. Has someone already taken your things?"

"Yes, a youkai by the name of Mana said she would have them taken to our rooms right away," Kikyo addressed the question in an icy tone.

"They should be there by now then. Don't be afraid to ask anyone for anything. They are all very kind and don't bite, unless you want to count mister grouchy pants here," Tora said as she used her thumb to point at Sesshomaru which got her a deep growl from the said male. Tora stood from the wall she was leaning on. "Then let us get moving shall we. Sesshomaru, I will be showing them around then going to have a word with Inutaisho. I will send Hiten to watch over you."

Sesshomaru did not look up from his papers and just gave her a small not showing that he heard her. With that she walked out of the room with the two humans in tow.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed looking around at the room that was to be her home for the duration of the job. The room was very stunning but she could not being herself to appreciate it. She was her to take someone's life after all. She had hardened her heart a long time ago with this fact so nothing caught her fancy anymore.

The walls of the room were painted a baby blue with golden trimming around the door, along the top and bottom of the wall. The carpet was a little bit of a darker shade of blue than the baby blue on the wall. On one wall sat an old style wardrobe with a vanity and chair siting close by it. Another wall had nothing along it except for the window that over looked the garden out back of the mansion. On the wall the bed sat was a door that leads to a matching bathroom with the same color scheme. The wall with the door that leads out of the room had a small chest for her odds and ends things.

Kagome left all the things that she brought packed up. In her mind there was no point in unpacking because once the deed was done they had to make a quick getaway. More than likely they would just leave the idioms that they brought with them behind so there was no point in getting comfortable with the room. She had a job to do after all and it was time for her to figure out how to achieve her goal and get out undetected.

Just as she was starting her train of thought her bedroom door opened. When she looked up to find the intruder she found Kikyo standing there looking around the room. Once she seemed satisfied about something she turned shut and locked the door before taking a seat beside her sister on the bed.

"For the next few days we will just try and get as much information about the people in the house. We need to figure out who is a threat to us and the objective. After that we will start planning," Kikyo whispered in such a low voice that if a youkai was listing from the other side of the door they would not be able to hear.

Kagome had her navy blue eyes locked with her older sister's dark grey ones. Both sisters' eyes were hallow like someone sucked the life out of them years ago and all that remained was empty shells. Kagome nodded once giving the conformation that she heard the other miko.

"Father gave us one week to complete this before he will consider it a failure on our part. If that happens he will send more assassins after the brothers and us. If have to move quick and careful if we want to get out alive," Kikyo finished. Without waiting for a reply she knew she would never get she headed out the door to leave her younger sister to her thoughts.

Even though Kikyo kept her emotions in check she could not help but worry about her sister. Kagome had been withdrawn from the world for years not really saying a word to anyone, just giving nods to show her understanding. Kikyo was actually quite surprised when Kagome actually answered Tora's question just a little bit ago.

'_Maybe this job will do her some good and bring her back to this world, but then again it could also be our down fall,_' Kikyo thought. She was going to have to keep an eye on the younger miko.

* * *

After locating Hiten and giving him a new set of orders to guard Sesshomaru she continued on her way to showing the two mikos around. Once she made sure they were safely in their rooms she =-headed to Inutaisho's study, only to stop by her room to pull the hand gun hidden under her mattress out. A small evil smile came across her face as she continued on her way.

When she made it to the door of the man's study she still had the gun in hand and evil smile on her face. She had pulled back her youkai and scent when she first started her journey. Without hesitation she kicked in the door, lifting the gun and firing two rounds at the man sitting at the deck. Taking one look at the man at the desk Tora broke into a laugh.

The man at the desk had long silver hair pulled back into a high pony tail. His golden eyes were like his sons and locked onto the woman in the door way in a glare that gave Sesshomaru a run for his money. On his face was two maroon strips on each check and not was also the home to two section cup darts, one on his forehead and the other on the tip of his nose. He wore an expensive black suit and was bare foot.

"I am having a hard time figuring out why I have not fired you yet," the man spoke in a silky voice. Tora finally stopped laughing to reply.

"To be honest I'm still trying to figure that out too, Lord Inutaisho."

"Is there something you need?" It was very uncommon for Tora to come and see him. She spent most of her time as Sesshomaru's shadow.

"Yes there is," she said crossing her arms across her chest with gun still in hand. "I would like to talk to you about your sons."

At the mention of his sons Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. His interest has been peeked.

**A/N: Chapter two done! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! I do own Tora, Mana, Genji, Leon and Hoshi.**

Beautiful Assassins

By: Hime Jigoku

Chapter Three: Welcome Party

Kagome spent most of her hours walking around the mansion to get the layout of the home. She took note of every door that went outside and what every window over looked. She was sure they had plenty of exits to use for their getaway, but she knew better than to think it would be easy. She was getting ready to head back to her room to get ready for bed when she heard unfamiliar footsteps coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Tora walking up to her with her hands shoved in her pockets and a goofy grin on her face walking up to her.

"I've been looking all over for you," Tora spoke in a gentle voice stopping beside the young human woman. The grin never leaving her face.

'_She is up to something,_' was the first thought that shot into Kagome's mind.

"Sesshomaru gave me permission to throw a welcome party for Kikyo and you in the ballroom. Kikyo is already there, everyone is just waiting on you." Tora started walking again, not really paying attention whether she was following or not. Kagome just stood there for a moment watching Tora's retreating form before following.

The double doors to the ballroom were large and painted gold. Once they made it through Kagome took a look around. The wall facing outside was made of glass facing the garden with a set of glass doors leading out. On another wall sat a buffet table with tables and chairs organized neatly around it. On the opposite wall there was a band playing while people danced in the middle of the room. The walls were painted gold like the doors leading in.

Kagome spotted Kikyo sitting at a table eating and talking to a wolf youkai. The wolf had shoulder length brown hair with black tips pulled back into a low pony tail. His tail had the same brown hair with a black tip. He had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be sparkling with joy. Kagome noticed that Kikyo had put a face smile one and pretending to be laughing at some joke the wolf had made.

"Everyone here works here so you don't have to worry about getting to know everyone right now. You will have plenty of time for those later, just enjoy yourself," Tora said before she disappeared into the crowd of humans and youkai. Kagome watched until she was out of sight before taking another look around the room.

'_Might as well get to work, but who to talk to first._' Just as Kagome thought that she heard a shriek and a loud smacking noise coming from around the buffet table.

"YOU HENTAI!" yelled an angry female voice yelled. Kagome looked over to see a female about her age with long dark brown hair flowing down her back. Her brown eyes were glaring down at the male on the floor with a bright red hand print on his cheek. The males violet eyes looked into hers with a loving innocence to them. He had black hair pulled back into a small pony tail. He just smiled at the woman.

"My dear Sango, I am nothing but a humble monk. Your words hurt me so," the man said as he picked himself off the floor. Kagome let a small smile grace her lips, but did not let the small chuckle she was feeling escape. She made her way over to the young couple and as she got closer they noticed her presence.

"Well hello," the woman named Sango greeted with a bow. "You much be one of the new assistance. I'M Sango and this here is Miroku."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I am Kagome, the new assistant of Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she bowed to the young couple.

"Such a beautiful lady," Miroku said as he grabbed both of Kagome's hands. "Will you do me the honor of baring me a son?" As soon as the words left his mouth Sango's fist met the back of Miroku's head sending him face first into the hard wood floor. She glared at the man on the floor before she turned her smiling face back toward Kagome. The small smile made its way back onto Kagome's face. For the first time in a long time she felt her heart warm just a little bit.

"Sorry about that. He gets a little ahead of himself."

"It is no problem at all. So what is it you do here?" Kagome asked curiously. Sango seemed strong enough to be one of the guards here and since Miroku seemed to be able to take a hit and get back up without a problem he might be one too.

"I'm a made under Lady Mana; she is in charge of all the staff except for the assistants and guards. Miroku here is a member of the kitchen staff also under Lady Mana."

Kagome's eyes widened a little in shock. She was not expecting them to be just part of the maid service. "You mean you are not guards?"

Sango let out a chuckle. "Not that we don't have any combat experience, but no we are not guards. Everyone that if hired here for any position has to have fighting experience; that way they can hold their own in case something happens. There are only five actual guards here. There is Genji," Sango took the time to point to the wolf demon just across the way that was still talking to Kikyo. "And also Koga, Hiten, Leon, and Tora," she continued.

"Tora is Lord Sesshomaru's guard right?" Kagome questioned. Even though she was actually enjoying talking to them, she knew that she needed to keep focused on the job.

"Tora is actually the head guard," Miroku laughed. "Tora used to be a drunkard until Lord Sesshomaru made it to where she could only drink on certain occasions. Taking position as his guard is just her way to be able to annoy him. It is her way of revenge without the violence."

"Those two are always going at one another." Sango let out a sigh. "Don't let Lord Sesshomaru get to you either. He might act like he is high and mighty, but he acts just like a child when no one is looking."

"Oh I see," Kagome said while placing her index finger on her thin in thought. '_So basically everyone in this place is a threat and childish. Kikyo and I sure have our work cut out for us._'

After a couple of minutes Kagome was not too worried about gathering any more information. Instead she talked to them as if they were old time friends. She could not deny that she enjoyed their company and wished that she was free from Naraku so that she could actually be their friend. She knew though that it would never happen. She would never be free from him and they would never accept her if they knew what she really did. No matter how hard she tried though she could not shake the slightest warm feeling they gave her.

The conversation came to end too quickly for her though when loud running footsteps could be heard coming toward her. The first thing she thought was that someone had figured her out until she turned around and noticed it was Tora with a big grin on her face. She stopped right in front of her looking at Sango and Miroku.

"Excuse me you two may I borrow Kagome for a bit?" she asked still with the huge grin on her face. Before they could say anything though, Tora had Kagome by the hand and was running off.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked a little worried. Tora just smile and continued running. They did not stop until they were in front of Sesshomaru.

"About time you showed up," Tora said dropping Kagome's hand.

"I'm surprised you are not passed out drunk somewhere by now," Sesshomaru said back coldly. An evil smirk appeared on her face that caused Kagome to freeze for a second.

"Well since you decided to grace us with your presence and I think it is only fitting that you had least one dance with your new assistant." Sesshomaru glared at the orange haired woman.

"I will do no such thing."

"Oh yes you will. You were late to her party and it is only fitting that you make it up to her."

"Fine," the prince youkai growled. Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. Today was putting her on an emotional roller coaster of emotions that she had not felt in such a long time. Before she had time to react Sesshomaru had a hold of her wrist and was dragging her to the dance floor.

"Have fun you two!" was what she heard Tora say as they disappeared into the crowd of people. When they got to the dance floor a slow song was playing and Sesshomaru decided that it would be best to waltz to the music. It was quiet for a moment before the lord youkai decided to speak.

"I am sorry. Tora is pushy and would not have let it go unless we at least danced once."

Kagome was a little shocked that he would apologize for something as silly as this or anything at all for that matter. Just this afternoon she had thought of him as nothing more than a heartless bastard and that she could not wait to take his life. She just stared at him unable to say anything for a moment.

"Are you two friends?" Kagome finally asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Regrettable yes."

"If you do not like her company then why are you her friend?"

"Her presence maybe annoying but she is reliable."

Kagome let the conversation die there not bothering to ask any more questions. The song was almost over when a loud crash and shouting came from around the glass doors that lead out to the garden.

"DAMN IT YOU FLEE BAG!" yelled a gruff voice.

"BACK OFF DOG BREATH OR YOU WILL REGREAT IT!" yelled another male voice.

Sesshomaru stopped dancing and just shook his head. Without warning he walked to where the noise was coming from with Kagome right behind him to where all the noise was coming from. When they got there two men stood in a small circle surrounded by people. One male had long white silver hair that flowed down his back and golden eyes full of anger. He had white dog like ears on top of his head. The other male had long black hair pulled up into a pony tail and sapphire eyes that gave off a dangerous warning. Unlike the other man, his ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's. The dark hair male only stood an inch taller about the other and both looked to be about the same age. Both looked like they were about to come to blows in someone did not break it up.

Kagome noticed Miroku and Sango on the edge of the crowd looking a little bored, like this was an everyday thing. Beside them stood Tora with her arms across her chest and a smirk on her face.

Before anyone could make a move the men charged one another. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD," shouted the white haired man. He landed a punch on the dark haired man's jaw causing him to snap his head to the side. Sesshomaru started to make his way over to Tora and Kagome decided to follow.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked while glaring at Tora. She just shrugged at him.

"Koga and I have a deal, whenever I guard you he gets to guard Inuyasha. He likes to annoy Inuyasha just as much as I love pissing you off," Tora stated in a matter of fact tone with a goofy grin on her face.

"You put them together all week?" Now Sesshomaru was annoyed and it showed on his face. Putting Koga and Inuyasha together was worse than having Tora and him locked in a room together all day.

"Yeah, I admit not the best idea but I couldn't go back on my word." Just as she finished talking there was the sound of shattering glass. The three turned back to the fight to find out that Koga had put Inuyasha through the glass doors leading to the gardens. He now had blood pouring down his face from the large gash right above his left eyebrow. Koga also had a new wound of deep claw marks across his chest.

"Is it not your job to break up fights?" Sesshomaru stated. Tora let out a small sigh.

"Yes it is. The only reason I'm going to though is because I don't want to pull a double shift all because Koga is to hurt to work," she said as she walked over to the men that were now wrestling on the ground.

"Can she handle it?" Kagome asked finally breaking her long period of silence.

"She had been working for me for hundreds of years. She has learned to deal with my stupid half-brother and his idiot friends." Sesshomaru turned around and spoke loud enough to address everyone. "I think it is time to call it a night. Everyone go back to your rooms and rest. Mana I need to see you right away."

With that everyone dispersed and started to head out of the ballroom. A young woman about Tora's age stepped forward. Her facial feature were a lot like Tora's except she had long white hair that went midway down her back. Instead of having the black strips on her face she had them on her arms and legs. Mana had the same yellow cat like eyes but hers were void of all emotion.

"Yes master Sesshomaru," the woman addressed him with a low bow.

"I need this door fix by tomorrow morning. You can thank your sister for this."

"Yes master." Mana stood and took her leave to make the arrangements for the new door. With that Sesshomaru took his leave without even looking back at Kagome. Kagome took one last look at Tora glaring at the hanyou and the youkai before taking her leave back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Tora, Mana, Genji, Leon, and Hoshi.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little while. I have been very busy at home and my sister got me on a Fairy Tail kick. Sorry it is short.**

Beautiful Assassins

By: Hime Jigoku

Chapter Four: Pranks Turn into Wars

Kagome woke the next morning to her alarm clock making a screeching noise. She laid there for a moment before hitting the off button and forcing herself out of bed. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower for Kikyo arrived. This morning she had a short meeting with Kikyo before heading to breakfast and then to work. When Kikyo arrived at Kagome's room she was already dressed in her business work clothes, sitting on her bed in the middle of putting on her high heels.

"Good morning," Kikyo said with a little bit of gentleness that is normally not in her voice. Kagome did not look up at her, just gave her a nod of her head to show her acknowledgement. "So what have you found out?"

"Everyone that works here has some degree of fighting skill. It seems that Tora is almost always guarding Sesshomaru and when she does that means Koga will be with Inuyasha," Kagome said flatly, finally looking up at her older sister. Kikyo gave a little nod at the information.

"From what I heard Tora is not as strong as Sesshomaru. She is on the same level as Inuyasha but she has some kind of gift that gives her an advantage. I have not been able to find out what it is yet. Just remember these are the Western nobles so they will not be easy to take out. Sesshomaru will most likely be the hardest to take out and if we can avoid it I don't want a confutation with Inutaisho," Kikyo stated while crossing her arms across her chest. "There seems to be cameras everywhere except in the bedrooms and bathroom which means they probably have recording. I will try and locate them so we know what we are up against. You go through the papers in Sesshomaru's office and see what you can find out."

"Understood," Kagome replayed as Kikyo walked out of the room. Once the door was closed she let out a sigh and put her head in her hands with her elbow resting on her knees. After meeting Sango and Miroku yesterday, and even finding out that Sesshomaru did not seem all that bad she was finding a very small part of herself just wanting to run away. She knew that the longer that they waited the harder it will get for them. The small amount of gentleness in Kikyo's voice did not go unnoticed by her; she was just having trouble figuring out what could cause the small change in her cold hearted sister. The uneasy feeling about this whole mission just seemed to keep growing.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his study thirty minutes to eight to find the young wolf that went by the name of Genji leaning up against the wall. He raised an eyebrow and looked around the room and sniffed the air. The scent that he was looking for was not in the air, but he could smell Kagome's scent approaching the study.

"No Tora to watch over me today?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously. Something felt off to him and it was driving him mad that he could not put his finger on it. Tora normally took two days out of the week to take care of other matters so it was not unusual for someone else to be watching over him. So what was off?

"Not today Lord Sesshomaru. She has placed me with you because, and I quote, 'you are the only one that can annoy the hell out of him like I can'," the young wolf youkai stated in a bored tone. "She will be the death of me one day."

Sesshomaru smirked at Genji knowing exactly what he meant. "You have pretty big shoes to fill then. So how do you plan on making me separating your bottom half from your top?" Sesshomaru asked as he made his way to his seat behind his desk. He would not admit it but he was quite amused. Genji was far younger than Tora but was a little more mature. No matter how much more mature he was though if Tora was up to something then Genji was most likely in on it.

The young man gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Well to be honest I think my adopted mother has got me involved in enough of her antics today."

Sesshomaru smirked as he sat down. '_Today might be an easy day if Genji does not feel like being a child,_' he thought. He wasted no time in going through the rather large pile of documents in front of him. It was not long after he got started that the study door opened and Kagome's scent filled the room. Without looking up he pointed to the pile of papers sitting on the right corner of his desk. "Those are done; I needed you to file them for me."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said while giving a low bow before getting to work on what he asked. As she was putting the documents where they needed to go in the filing cabinet, she was quickly skimming the papers for anything Kikyo and her could use. Most of the papers were just reports from different demon clans and requests for one thing or another. After a few moments of working Kagome was starting to get bored and kept looking over her shoulder to sneak looks a Sesshomaru. For some reason she felt at ease being near him and she could not figure out why.

Sesshomaru could feel her eyes on his back but did not bother to look. He normally would have said something by now but he just could not being himself to be annoyed by it. A small part of him was kind of happy to have her attention.

"So Kagome how do you like living here so far?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at the young woman standing at the filing cabinet. Before he could stop his eyes from wondering they came to stop on her backside. He could not deny that she was very beautiful for a human woman and he was finding it hard to avert his eyes. Kagome saw this and let a small smile grace her face before turning back to her work.

"It is quite lovely here and the people that I have met seem friendly enough. By the way Lord Sesshomaru you might just want to take a picture it will last longer," Kagome said and chuckled. She looked over her shoulder to see him looking her in the face with a faint blush to his cheeks. Once their eyes met he quickly looked back at the papers in front of him. He did not know what came over him that would cause him to stare at someone like he had just done. He could feel his face burning from embarrassment.

Kagome turned back to her work of putting the documents into the correct file in the filling cabinet. She had just opened up another draw to the filing cabinet when a snakes head popped out between some of the files. She let out high pitch screech, closed her eyes and started to scramble backwards. The back of her legs hit something hard and she fell for a few seconds before landing on something soft. She froze for a second before looking up to find Sesshomaru looking down at her. She had somehow landed in his lap. Kagome felt like her face had caught fire and Sesshomaru's did not look any better.

They were unable to look away from one another until a soft chuckle was heard behind them. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Genji, who was still standing against the wall, and gave his best death glare. He was ready to track the young mans adopted mother and end her life.

"She made sure that it wasn't poisonous," Genji replayed, hopping that it would be enough to at least calm him a bit.

"That is not the point and I would not be talking if I was you. I know it was most likely you who put the spell on it to hide its smell," Sesshomaru growled. "She will be punished for this!"

"Well well well, protective are you not?" Genji said gently as a smirk appeared on his face.

"If you know what is best you would hold your tongue," Sesshomaru snared at the wolf youkai. While the men continued their arguing Kagome slowly forced herself to get out of his lap. She was having a hard time fight the small part of her wanting to stay there. For the first time she felt safe being in his lap, like not even Naraku could get to her.

When Sesshomaru felt Kagome's weight leave his lap he fought back the small part that wanted to pull her back down. He could not figure out what about this small woman made him feel this way and I human at that. It was not that he hated human it was just that most smelled bad and they did not live as long as youkai, so there was not reason in getting close. She would be gone in the blink of an eye and he would continue living.

Sesshomaru pushed the thoughts aside and went to stand up but found it difficult. He put his hand on the back of the chair and forced himself up just to hear a ripping sound. He stood up straight and turned to look at his seat. Before he could process what had just happened he heard a loud gasp come from behind him. He looked over to see Kagome with a deep blush on her cheeks, but she also had a full fledge smile on her face. He was stuck in a trance looking at her. She had a lovely smile that made his heart skip a beat. It was not until she spoke that he snapped out of it.

"Well it is good to know that you don't wear underpants. It is quite a nice view," Kagome spoke softly. She could not take her eyes of his bare backside were a section of his pants were now missing. For the first time Sesshomaru noticed the cold air that was not brushing his bare butt. He let out a growl and his eyes started to bleed red. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement.

"Kagome you are dismissed for the day," he stated his voice going cold and he was gone in a blur.

"Fuck. This isn't good," Genji stated as he got his cell phone out and dialed a number. Kagome looked at the young man still in the room not fully sure what was going on.

"Where is he going?"

"Let's just say that I think Tora has crossed the line," Just as he said that a deep manly voice talked on the other end of the phone.

"Will she be hurt?"

"It more turns into a war zone between the two," just as he finished talking a deep voice came on the other end of the phone.

"_What the fuck did she do now?!" _the voice growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took a while! Thanks for reading!**

Beautiful Assassins

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru quickly made it to his room to change his pants before setting on his quest to find and a very good possibility kill Tora. He was beyond angry, there was not a word to describe what he was feeling right not. His demon within was screaming to have Tora's blood paint the ground red. To have his claws rip through her flesh and watch as the life faded from her eyes. Tora with her childish antics had crossed the time one to many times and not he would claim her life.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air until he caught Tora's scent and he began to follow it. Everyone who crossed his path seemed to back up against the wall to give him enough space to pass. They could see that he was barely was containing his demon and did not want to be another body in his war path. It did not take a genius to know who had pissed him off this badly.

He found the young looking woman outside in the snow covered dead garden. She was sitting on the ground leaning back against the tree. She had her right foot folded under her left leg, her left leg was bent up and had her left arm slung over it. She was looking at the sky watching the fresh snow fall to the earth. She did not seem to notice he was there.

Sesshomaru did not waste any time in mounting his attack. If she was not paying enough attention to notice was there that could be her own undoing. He activated his poison claws and lunged at her, claws first.

Tora finally looked up noticing his presence just as he claws were about to be impaled into her chest. She had just enough the time to drop to the ground and roll out of the way. Sesshomaru's nails imbedded into the tree were Tora chest had been, melting a good chunk on the tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" roared Tora at Sesshomaru as she quickly got to her feet and into her fighting stance. Ready for whatever he threw at her. The dog youkai glared deadly at the tiger youkai as he got back into his fighting stance.

"You crossed the line old friend. I'm here to punish you by taking your life." Tora looked at him in shock before shaking her head to snap her out of it.

"Oh come on! It was just a few harmless pranks! I have gotten away with more!" At this point something crossed her mind and a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "Or is it because it involved Kagome?"

…

Kagome walked along the hall with Genji as they followed Sesshomaru's scent. Kagome was a little worried for Tora. Sesshomaru looked beyond angry when he left the study and his eyes seemed to be screaming for blood. It did not help the matter when Genji seemed to get on the phone right away and call all the guards for back up. How bad do their 'wars' get?

As they walked to the two fighting youkais location they came across a male who looked about five years younger than Tora waiting for them. He had golden blonde cut short and spiked, and golden cat like eyes that showed all his irritation. When he talked his voice was deep and smooth.

"What did hell did my mate do now?" the man asked falling in beside them as they walked.

"Kagome I don't believe you had the honor to meet Leon. Leon this is Kagome. He is the only person besides Mana who can control Tora. She pulled some pranks on Kagome and Sesshomaru," the wolf youkai replied to the lion youkai. Leon just seemed to sigh and shake his head.

"I don't think is control is the right word. I put up with while Mana just beat the living piss out of her if she gets to out of hand."

"How did Tora and you meet?" Kagome spoke up letting her curiosity free. This man seemed to a lot more mature than what Tora did, so the fact they end up together was beyond her. Was it a willing mating or was it arranged. Leon chuckled a little at the question.

"I know what you are thinking and yes I was willing. The tiger clan and lion pride used to be at war with one another. When they attacked our village Tora was among the solders. She came across the safe house where all the women and children were hidden, my mother and I among them. She had the choice to kill all of us but instead she helped us all get out of the village unharmed. I fell in love with her that day and loved her ever since. Though our paths did not cross again until a little over a hundred years ago, we have been mated for fifty." Kagome looked a little stunned.

"How old were you guys when you met?" Leon seemed to think about the question before answering.

"You have to remember demons live thousands of years to age does not really matter to us. But to answer your question I was about seven and she was around eighty-five when we met." Kagome already knew that age for demons really did not matter so she was a little offended when he said that but she let it go.

"So how did you meet Lord Sesshomaru then?"

"Tora was working for him when we met up again. She introduced us. He was not too fond of me at first since I was a friend of Tora's. He thought I was immature like her but was relieved and offered me a job when he found out I wasn't." Kagome just nodded to this as she thought everything over. She wanted to get to know Sesshomaru better but did not want to ask other people about him. She could ask him herself but it never seemed to be the right time for them to have a conversation. Then there was also the fact that she was here to kill him, not to become his best friend. Oh yes this was going to be a rough mission.

The finally came to the doors that lead outside to the garden. When they opened the door they were just in time to see Sesshomaru's poison claws melt half a tree and Tora rolling on the ground to get out of the way. The two were quickly back into there fighting stances and seemed to be saying something to one another. Not far in front of them stood Inuyasha, Hiten, Mana, Miroku, Kikyo, and Sango. They went and joined the group.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Kikyo. She was not really wanting to stop the fight but had to play it off. If they orange hairs woman could take out the silver haired man then that was one less thing she had to worry about.

"We let them battle it out," Mana said coldly. She had an emotionless mask on. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if you were actually sisters or was one of them adopted. From the little things she saw from Mana the two were as different as night and day. She made a mental to be sure to ask one of them later.

"But shouldn't we break them up before they kill one another?" said Kagome with a little bit of worry in her voice. Inuyasha just shook him head.

"The last person who did that died and Sesshomaru ended up pissed off for a month because father made him being him back to life with Tenseiga," Inuyasha said.

"And let me tell you it don't not feel good when a hand goes completely through your chest," Leon said going pale and a cold chill going through his body at the memory.

"Don't worry Kagome, Lord Inutaisho is on his way to put an end to this," said Sango sweetly before a look of anger crossed her face. "YOU HENTAI!" she yelled as she turned and landed a kick to Miroku's face, sending his flying across the garden and into a tree.

…

"You will watch your tongue woman. This has nothing to do with her," Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh really because normally it is not until the tenth prank that you come seeking my life. Any other time you just pulled pranks back. That is until beautiful Lady Kagome arrived," Tora said smiling.

"That is enough," roared Sesshomaru as he lunged at the tiger youkai once more.

Tora went to dodge but was to slow. Sesshomaru's claws went across her chest leaving deep gashes in their wake and sent her flying through the air. When her body hit the ground it rolled for a few yards before coming to a complete halt face down. Tora was sure she had a broken rib from the force of the attack. All see wanted to do was lay there but she was not raised to give up. She slowly stood up and got back into her fighting stance.

Sesshomaru was just standing there glaring at her, waiting for her to get ready for his next attack. He wanted to have fun with this so he could not kill her too quickly. Once she was on her feet he lunged at her again, but this time he was not fast enough. Tora flipped over his head at the last second sending a kick to the back of his head. Sesshomaru went face first into the ground and skidded for a couple feet. When he stood and looked at the woman that he was fighting a rare sight greeted him.

Tora was in her fighting stance but the smirk on her face was gone. She had a serious look on her face and her eyes were as cold as ice. She was in solder mode. Oh how he missed a good fight. He knew that Tora was no match for him, but when she converted back into her solder training she could put up one hell of a fight. Things were about to get good.

"You want to play puppy dog, let's play," Tora said emotionlessly. The front of her shirt was not soaked in her blood while Sesshomaru had a busted lip and a bloody nose. He smirked at her and got back into his stance.

"Yes little Kitten; I think it has been a while since I played with my favorite chew toy."

With that they both charged at one another not bothering do dodge the attacks this time. Sesshomaru had landed an attack on her face leaving her with a busted lip and a large bruise. Tora managed to leave a couple deep cuts across his perfect abs. It went on like this for what seemed like forever, leaving cuts and bruises across each other's bodies. Tora was quickly tiring out though and that gave Sesshomaru the edge he needed. Sesshomaru took one of his hands and plunged it straight through Tora's right shoulder. For the first time since the fight began Tora let out a painful cry.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed. Her right arm fell limp and her left hand reached up and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm that was still through her shoulder. Sesshomaru said nothing and just stared at the wound as the blood came pouring out around his hand. Tora was too lost in her pain and Sesshomaru in the sight of her blood to notice or even smell the new arrivals.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" asked a deep pissed off voice. Both turned and eyes filled with fear at who stood there. It was Inutaisho and beside him stood Koga, his guard for the day. Sesshomaru moved fast to withdraw his arms from Tora's shoulder and Tora did her best to stand even though she was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Nothing father just training," was Sesshomaru's rely. Now that he was coming down off his adrenalin high he was having a hard time to keep himself standing. Tora felt too weak to talk to her boss, she just wanted to sleep. Inutaisho just glared at his oldest son.

"This is not training. If you both in better condition I would be punishing both of you," the older man growled out between clenched teeth.

"If I may Lord Inutaisho," Kagome spoke up sweetly. "I am a miko so I could heal them if someone could just get them to their rooms. She didn't know what came over her but all she knew was that she wanted to help.

"Very well, Inuyasha help you brother get to his room and Leon take your mate to hers. Everyone else get back to work," Inutaisho barked out. No one dare fought back with him. He turn once more to Kagome giving her his thanks before leaving. Kagome wasted no time in getting to work and heading to Tora's room since she was worse off than Sesshomaru.

…

When Kagome entered the room Tora was lying in bed with a pained expression on her face while Leon sat in a chair beside the bed holding her hand. He looked up at Kagome as she entered and gave her a small nod in greeting. Kagome just nodded back as she walked up to the bed.

"I will heal all her major wounds but the minor ones will gave to heal on their own since I still have to heal Lord Sesshomaru as well," Kagome said gently to Leon who had a worried expression on his face. "She is going to be ok."

"Thank you Kagome," he replied not taking his eyes off Tora.

Kagome put her hands an inch over Tora's chest and released her powers. Her hands started to glow blue as well as all of Tora's body. That is when she sensed it but did not stop the flow of her magic. She looked around the room to make sure that she was not imagining things. When she found no one else in the room she knew that there was no mistaking it. Once she was done she looked at Leon.

"Leon I need you to do me a favor," Kagome said not breaking eye contact with the man.

"What is it?"

"I need you to smell Tora and tell me what you smell." Leon gave her a weird look but did as he was told. He took a deep whiff of Tora's scent and a look of shock crossed his face before it was replaced with one of worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok the poll has been closed! Thank you everyone for voting. Celestial Dragon won the poll so I will be focusing on that story, but I am hoping that after this month I will have more time to write. Thank you everyone.**

Beautiful Assassins

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Six

Kagome walked down the long hallway to Sesshomaru's room. When the bedroom door came into sight Inuyasha was just coming out, slamming the door behind him. When he saw Kagome heading his way he stood up straight, crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked at her.

"You should thank me; I just made your job a whole lot easier." His voice held pride and cockiness as he spoke. This made Kagome raise an eye brow and her curiosity to peek.

"What did you do?"

"You will just have to see." With those last words Inuyasha turned and headed in the direction that Kagome just came from.

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk away taking notice that his shoes were missing as well as one of his socks. What she saw made her eyes widen. Sesshomaru lay on the bed with large thick chains around his ankles and wrists. His shirt was off revealing his very muscled but very bloody chest. She could not take her eyes off his chest; it looked like it belonged on a god. What surprised her though was that Sesshomaru was very quiet, was he asleep? Kagome looked at his face and found out why. He had layers of tape covering his mouth and his cheeks puffed out like something was shoved in his mouth. She locked eyes with him; he looked like he was ready to kill.

"I'm starting to think I am the only sane one in this place," Kagome said sweetly as she walked over to Sesshomaru's bed. She could not deny that he look even more sexy than what he normally did chained to a bed. She could not stop the picture of what she would do to him from crossing her mind. She shook her head slightly to stop the train of thought before she pulled the tape off from over his mouth. As she pulled off the tape she realized where Inuyasha's missing sock went.

"Wench you will unchain and heal me so that I can go kill the moron that claims to be my brother!" Sesshomaru demanded once he got the sock out of his mouth. The anger that he felt toward Tora for her immature pranks was nothing compared to what he felt now. He did not notice how much the fight took out of him until Inuyasha manage to get him pinned and chained. As if matters could not get any worse the smell of Kagome's arousal was invading his nose and he was trying to not let it bother him.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the silver haired male chained to the bed not looking the least bit phased. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" She was seriously starting to reconsider whether or not she wanted to heal him or not. Wasn't she supposed to kill him anyways?

"You will hold your tongue woman unless you want to lose it," Sesshomaru growled out between clenched teeth.

"You know what? I don't have to put up with this." Kagome turned around and headed for the door still leaving Sesshomaru tied to the bed. What she had felt when she first came into the room were now completely gone and was replaced with irritation. She was surprised that it was only the second day of them being there and she was already feeling things she had not felt in years. She was always so numb; could care less about what happened.

She could hear the chains jingling from Sesshomaru trying to break them as she walked away. When she opened the door both people in the room got a little surprise. Tora fell through the door landing on her stomach, Inutaisho fell through landing on top of her with his front to her back, on top of him was Genji with their backs together, and on top was Koga facing Genji. All of them let out a small shout as they fell through the door and hit the floor. Sesshomaru glared at the small group of demons as they struggled to get to their feel while Kagome looked on in amusement.

"Get your fat asses off of me!" Tora was the first to finally speak and yell at the men that feel on top of her. She was growing more annoyed the longer they stayed on top of her and she was about to go murderous Sesshomaru on their asses.

"I'm trying but Koga won't get off," Genji said as he wiggled around beneath Koga with a slight blush on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"KOGA YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO RAPE MY SON!" Tora struggled to get out from under the three demons. Sesshomaru could not help but let some of the anger he felt fade away and be replaced by a small smirk of amusement about the four demons predicament. He looked over at Kagome as saw she now had a gentle smile on her face, she looked better when she smiled.

"I'm not trying to rape him!" Koga was finally snapped out of his shock and his face turned deep red from the embarrassing intimate position Genji and he fell in.

"TORA, STOP WIGGLING AROUND LIKE THAT!" Inutaisho's voice shouted out as the woman tried to wiggle out from under him and with him basically pinning her to the ground he could feel every time she moved.

"Stop thinking that way you perverted old man!" Tora stopped moving and waited for the other three demons above her to get off. It did not take them long after to get to their feet.

"Look what we have here, two wolves, one dog, and a little kitty cat," Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face. He was still angry about his predicament but if he could make Tora man it will make things a little better.

"You shouldn't talk. I'm not the one tied to the bed like some bitch." Tora grinned evilly at him while her eyes showed her laughter.

"Yeah but you was last night," said a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see Leon leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed across his chest and a smirk on his face. "Sorry Kagome, she refused to stay in bed and them she picked up some hitchhikers along the way.

The four demons started to look a little ashamed. Tora had her hands behind her back, scuffing the tip of her left shoe across the floor, and looking at the floor trying to look innocent. Koga was scratching the back of his head; look at the wall with his free hand on his hip. Genji was looking at his hands as he fidgeted with his thumbs. Inutaisho stood up straight but was looking around at everything but at a person. All four had a pink tent to their cheeks from their embarrassment.

"Baby, what happens behind closed doors is supposed to stay behind closed doors," Tora stated finally looking up at Leon with a pouty face. Leon hated to see his mate pout but he was not going to give into her this time, she was not even supposed to leave her bed. Kagome had given her a couple days bed rest just to be on the safe side.

"I guess you should have stayed in bed then." Leon turned his head away from her so that he would not break and go to her like his instincts were telling him to do. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms but he was trying to teach her a lesson for not staying in bed like he told her to.

"What were you guys planning to hear anyways," Kagome finally spoke, raising an eyebrow and looking curiously at the group of demons. Sesshomaru was still glaring at Tora for her earlier comments, trying to see if looks really could kill. So far he was having no such luck.

"I am unsure, but definitely not that. That was just uninteresting," Inutaisho spoke with a small shake of his head. His three accomplices nodded their heads in agreement.

"We forgot to take into consideration that your sons a prune," Tora mumbled. Sesshomaru growled at the orange haired woman giving her a warning.

"Well while the culprits are together I should give out the punishments," Inutaisho said as he put his hand to his chin looking deep in thought. Sesshomaru and Tora flinched a little at the older man's words. Depending on what kind of mood he was actually in it could mean hell for them. The last time the two were punished for fighting by the man they had to run around a demon neighborhood he was in charge of naked for an hour. Both the younger youkai almost died from embarrassment, Tora more than Sesshomaru. Even to this day when the two step foot into the neighborhood they get laughed at.

"Lord Inutaisho there is something you should know before handing down their punishment. It might affect the punishment you have for Tora," Kagome said as she walked over to the bed to unchain the inuyoukai on the bed. Even though it was a very lovely sight, she knew it was just a matter of time before he just destroyed the bed all together.

"Go on." Inutaisho looked at Kagome letting her know that he was listening.

"Tora is with child. I am unsure how far along she is; I just know that she has another life growing inside of her." Kagome spoke as she undid the chains and Sesshomaru sat up. Everyone but Leon and Kagome looked at Tora with shocked faces. The tiger and lion youkai had been together for fifty years and neither one made any mention about wanting kids. Tora just looked around the room, trying to avoid everyone's gazes.

Inutaisho was the first to speak when the shock wore off, looking back at Kagome. "She lost a lot of blood during this fight, how she is still standing it beyond me, but what about the baby? Is it alright?"

"To be truthful I am unsure if it will make it. The blood loss is not what worries me. When I was healing her I found traces of poison in her blood stream. I got all if it out but I put her on bed rest to be on the safe side," Kagome said now glaring at Tora with a look that rivaled Sesshomaru's. Tora looked at the young miko and flinched. Kagome's words froze Sesshomaru in his place, unsure about what to do or say.

Inutaisho let out a sigh. "I guess there is no changing what has already been done." An evil smirk came across his face. "Time for the punishment, Tora there will be no pranks until after the baby is born and you are on bed rest until Miko Kagome gives you permission to leave your bed."

"Yes Lord Inutaisho," Tora said as she bowed low and left the room with Leon right beside her. She did not want to fight with her boss and make things worse for herself, so she accepted her punishment and left to carry it out. To be honest though she knew she got off easily.

Inutaisho then looked at Sesshomaru and the smirk got bigger as the perfect punishment crossed his mind. "My son starting tomorrow you will be caring for Tora until she is off bed rest, is that clear?"

Sesshomaru just looked at his father and nodded. He really did not want to but what was there to say? It was his fault that there was a chance that Tora's and Leon's child might not make it. He now did not understand what made him snap so quickly that in an instant he wanted to end her life. This was the least he could do to try and help.

"Dear Kagome if you could now heal my son and everyone else get out." With those final words Inutaisho walked out of the room with Genji and Koga following close behind him, Genji shutting the door tightly behind him as he walked out.

"Alright let's get this over with," Kagome said as she turned back to Sesshomaru. The look she saw on his face made her face expression soften and her chest tighten a little. He looked like his guilt was eating away at him. She walked up to him and placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "It is not your fault. Tora did not even notice that she was pregnant. You should not blame yourself."

She did not expect him to reply and he did not bother to give one. He heard her every word but it did not help with the way he was feeling. This was the first time in his life that he felt guilt and it was eating away at him. He had known her since he was eight and she had been by his side since he was twenty eight.

"I need you to lay down Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome looked sadly at him as he did as she asked him. She placed her hands over his chest and began healing him. He never looked at her, just stared up at the ceiling lost in his own mind. Kagome could not take the look on his face any longer and decided to break the silence. "How long have you known Tora?"

"I was eight and she was five when our fathers introduced us." Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at the young woman standing beside him working.

"How long ago was that?"

"I am unsure. We lost track of our age when we made it into the five hundreds."

"You two are that old huh?" Kagome could not help but let out a little giggle. It was hard to find full blooded youkai that old in this time. That is even if you came across a demon at all in your life time. Many types of youkai were extinct and many more was on the verge, there was still plenty of hanyou though. "How did she come to work for you?"

"I was twenty nine at the time; her village was attacked by a half demon by the name of Naraku. Everyone was killed. Tora and Mana were the only survivors and the last of the tiger youkai. My father and I arrived just in time to save them and they have been working for us ever since."

Kagome froze at this new bit of information. She knew her father had darkness in his heart, but she always thought that something had happened to him in the past that caused him to turn this way. She had no idea that he had always been this way. The next thought that passes through her head was about her own well-being. The thoughts of what Mana and Tora would do to Kikyo and her if they found out they worked for Naraku passed through her mind. She saw Sesshomaru's and Tora's fight and how quickly Tora could turn just as emotionless as her sister was. She highly doubt that either of them would show her sister and her any mercy.

"Kagome are you alright? You look very pale." Sesshomaru's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him to see his face still hard and unmoving, but his eyes showed a little concern.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I am just tired and hungry." It wasn't a complete lie. Using her healing magic took a lot out of her and she just had to use it on two people. Then there was the fact that due to the fight she ended up missing lunch and dinner. Once Sesshomaru's major wounds were healed she stopped her powers from flowing through her hands and placed them back down to her side.

"Then you shall have dinner with me. Mana!" He was not ready for her to leave yet and he was unsure why. He felt better with her around, though he would never admit it out loud. The white haired tiger youkai showed up in a matter of seconds bowing low in front of Sesshomaru.

"Yes Master Sesshomaru?" Mana asked in her normal emotionless tone.

"You are to bring a blanket, food, and something for us to drink to the garden." Without another word Mana left to complete the tasks that Sesshomaru had given her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is the middle of winter. It will be too cold to eat in the garden." Kagome was confused by his sudden declaration that she would eat with him without even asking her. What confused her more was the he wanted to eat dinner outside. She did not bother to try and hide the confusion on her face. Her face has definitely been getting a workout lately.

"Come," was all he said back to her as he began to walk out of the room.

Kagome watched him go for a moments still confused by his actions. He did not forget that she was human and couldn't handle the cold like youkai could did he? She mentally shook her head and began to follow his, almost jogging to catch up to the silver haired man.

Sesshomaru did not know what came over him to take her where they were going. His mouth and body reacted before his brain could process what it was doing. This girl was making him act irrationally and she was not even doing anything. The thought to fire her and get hiring someone else crossed his mind, but so did all the thoughts of his father punishing him for firing the girl for no reason. He would much rather keep the pride that he father did not strip from him yet.


End file.
